The invention relates to a system for moving loads, in particular within an aircraft, as well as a locking arrangement and transport vehicle for being used in the system. Moreover, the invention relates to a method of operating a respective system for moving loads.
In cargo or passenger airplanes, cargo goods are typically accommodated in standardized containers or on standardized pallets, so-called Unit Load Devices (ULDs). For moving the ULDs within the cargo hold, rows of rollers are typically integrated into a cargo hold floor of the cargo hold which, depending on their specific design, may allow for a direction-dependent or direction-independent movement of the ULDs. A cargo hold comprising a respective row of rollers is shown, for example, in EP 1 527 993 B1.
The ULDs can be manually pushed and moved on the row of rollers. Alternatively, an electric drive system comprising so-called Power Drive Units (PDUs) within or next to the row of rollers can be used for automatically moving the ULDs within the cargo hold.
It is further known to, in addition or as an alternative to possible PDUs, use transport vehicles for moving the ULDs along the row of rollers and in parallel to the cargo hold floor. Such transport vehicles are typically only exerted to reaction and/or inertial forces from moving the ULDs, whereas the often significantly higher weight forces are carried by the row of rollers.
A respective solution is known, for example, from DE 10 2013 003 849 A1 in which a transport vehicle is positioned under a load which is arranged on the row of rollers. Following that, a platform of the transport vehicle is lifted to contact the load and allow for a movement thereof. From U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,292 A as well as DE 2 735 737 A1, transport vehicles which are movable by means of external rope winches are known, wherein the vehicles can be selectively brought into contact with a load on the row of rollers for moving same.
When arranging loads, in particular in the form of ULDs, within the cargo hold, it has to be ensured that these are reliably held in place during transport. This specifically relates to the cargo hold of an aircraft which experiences large forces and shocks during takeoff and landing. It is known to use locking arrangements for this purpose, which may be floor-mounted or even integrated into the row of rollers. Yet, for activating these locking arrangements, these have to be either manually operated or each equipped with individual motors and actuation systems. The latter alternative further requires cabling to connect the motors to some form of remote control unit. This way, the system's overall weight and complexity are significantly increased.